


Free Fall (Smut)

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, coach c and prof b, dirty - Freeform, disappointing smut, tagalog smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: hello please kung ayaw nyong ma-disappoint, wag nyong basahin hahahaha!i'm not an expert at pangit talaga promise :3 HAHAHAHHA last na 'to.ps. sorry if my typos and di ko na na-edit 'yung italicized words.





	Free Fall (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> hello please kung ayaw nyong ma-disappoint, wag nyong basahin hahahaha!
> 
> i'm not an expert at pangit talaga promise :3 HAHAHAHHA last na 'to.
> 
> ps. sorry if my typos and di ko na na-edit 'yung italicized words.

Nang makarating sa tapat ng kwarto ay kinapa ni Chanyeol 'yung doorknob, twisting it open without breaking their lips in contact. They're still sharing a sweet and passionate kiss. Yung isang kamay ni Chanyeol, nakasalo sa pwet ni Baekhyun habang todo kapit naman 'yung isa. Gumagala 'yung kamay from Chanyeol's hair pababa sa kung hanggang saan niya maaabot 'yung likod nito. 

Nakapasok sila ng kwarto at tumigil si Chanyeol sa paghalik. They're both running out of breath. 

Akala ni Baekhyun ay ibababa na siya ni Chanyeol. Naglolose na rin 'yung hawak niya at medyo bumaba na siya but Chanyeol lifts him up sa pwet, giving it a /light/ squeeze. 

"Stay close." 

Parang nag-iba sa pandinig ni Baekhyun 'yung boses nito. His voice became deeper, huskier. 

Mas hot at sexy pakinggan. 

They stared at each other at medyo nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng hiya. Until now, buhat pa rin siya ni Chanyeol. His legs are still wrapped around his boyfriend's hips kasi kung hindi, mahuhulog siya. 

"I love you, Baekhyun. I love you so much." 

At hindi na binigyan pa ni Chanyeol na makasagot si Baekhyun. He once again claimed the smaller's lips pababa sa neck nito. Muli siyang naglakad while peppering kisses on Baekhyun's soft and milky skin before he laid him down sa bed, now hovering over Baekhyun. 

"You're mine." 

Yung tono ni Chanyeol, nang-aangkin pero hindi masama sa pandinig. Masarap sa tenga, lalo na kung maririnig mo sa taong mahal mo. 

Soft and full of love. 

Chanyeol leaned in, kissing Baekhyun tapos bumaba ulit. Kung kanina, soft kisses lang sa neck, now he's sucking the smooth skin, leaving lovebites kung saan nalang. 

Baekhyun let out a moan. Hindi niya alam kung saan ba haharap dahil sobrang sensitive nung spot na pinagkakabusy-han ni Chanyeol.

Nakakakiliti. /Masarap/. 

At habang patuloy si Chanyeol sa ginagawa, bumaba ang kamay nito para i-unbutton ang polo na suot ni Baekhyun. Parang sobrang knowledgeable niya doing it kasi ang bilis tapos unti-unti nanaman siyang bumaba, not forgetting to kiss every inch of Baekhyun's skin. 

Napapa-shiver 'yung isa. 

Hindi siya sanay, sobrang bago sa feeling pero /he wants more/ at kung titigil si Chanyeol, baka hindi siya makapagpigil and he would /beg/. 

Kung ano-ano na ang pumapasok sa isip ni Baekhyun.

Na parang ang bilis naman, mabilis ba? 

Pero kung sa taong mahal naman niya ibibigay, why not? 

Natigil lang ang kung ano-anong pumapasok sa isip niya when he felt something basa and warm sa left nipple niya. Chanyeol sucked on it like a baby milking his mom while caressing the other one. 

Baekhyun let out a mewl.

/Tangina./ 

Napahawak siya sa buhok ni Chanyeol at nahila ito. Medyo kinabahan pa siya kasi baka magalit at masaktan niya, little does he know na mas na-turn on lang si Chanyeol kaya mas ginalingan nito ang pagsipsip sa utong niya. 

"Chanyeol..." 

Wala nang magawa si Baekhyun. Sobrang nanghihina na siya. Parang kahit ano pang gawin ni Chanyeol ngayon sakaniya, hahayaan niya. 

He arched his back and as if on cue, Chanyeol took it as his chance para tuluyang matanggal 'yung polo ni Baekhyun. Saglit niyang tinigil ang pagsuso rito para abutin 'yung pants ni Baekhyun. He unbuckled the belt before unzipping Baekhyun's pants at hilahin pababa. Nang matanggal, hinagis nalang kung saan.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dapat ba siyang maconscious sa hitsura niya ngayon but one thing's for sure. He felt empty kaya mabilis niyang hinanap ang ulo ni Chanyeol at sinubsob ulit sa dede niya.

The taller man chuckled. Baekhyun whined pero mabilis na tumigil when Chanyeol sucked the other one. 

Sarap na sarap talaga siya sa pagsipsip. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung may experience na ba si Chanyeol sa iba but the hell he cares. 

Siya ang mahal. Does the past still matter? 

No. 

At mas lalong hindi ngayon ang tamang oras para isipin 'yon. 

Nang matapos si Chanyeol sa pag-sipsip sa nipple ni Baekhyun, inangat niya ulit ang sarili para halikan ito. Tongue exploring each other's mouth as he grinds his own hard dick against Baekhyun's crotch. 

Pareho na sila ngayon. 

Matigas. Nakatayo. At halos gustong-gusto na ni Chanyeol ipasok para maka-bayo but he takes it slow. 

Mas mabagal sa umpisa, mas matagal ang sarap. 

They're still kissing when Chanyeol suddenly stopped. Bago pa makapagsalita si Baekhyun at makapagreklamo ulit, binaliktad na ni Chanyeol 'yung posisyon nila. Nasa taas na ngayon si Baekhyun but instead na nakahiga, pinaupo siya ni Chanyeol sa lap niya. 

Hawak niya 'yung curvy hips ni Baekhyun. Sobrang sexy lang talaga. /Tangina/. 

"Sit on my face, baby." 

Dumoble 'yung size ng mata ni Baekhyun. Seryosong nagulat siya. Natawa si Chanyeol pero mas lamang 'yung gigil niya. Bumaba 'yung hawak niya sa thighs nito. Kung sexy-ng tignan si Baekhyun dahil sa curvy upper body niya, mas hot siya tignan kapag exposed 'yung meaty thighs niya.

/Tangina./ Boxers nalang 'yung suot niya. 

"Are you serious?" 

"I am."

At bago pa makapagsalita, hinila na ni Chanyeol 'yung suot niya boxers. Nataranta si Baekhyun at sinubukang pigilan ito pero umiling si Chanyeol. Tinignan siya at nanlambot ang tuhod ni Baekhyun. He gave in at tinulunga na si Chanyeol mai-alis 'yung natitirang saplot niya.

Now, he's completely naked sa harap ng taong mahal niya but instead na mahiya, hindi naramdaman ni Baekhyun 'yun because of the look Chanyeol is giving him. 

"You're so beautiful." 

Marahang hinila ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun. Nadala ito nang kaonti pero siya na rin ang gumawa ng way para mas maging maayos ang pwesto. 

Noong una ay medyo uncomfortable but he's gonna admit. Mas kakaibang dala 'yung pakiramdam ng paghinga ni Chanyeol sa pwet niya.

Wala pa nga ay napapaungol na siya. 

The taller smirked, squeezing both cheeks bago ayusin ang posisyon ni Baekhyun.

"Just relax." 

Ramdam niya rin kasi 'yung kaba nito. The smaller nodded kahit hindi siya nakikita ni Chanyeol. Napakagat siya sa labi niya at agad napasigaw nang maramdaman niyang dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang butas.

"Fuck!" 

Nilaro ni Chanyeol 'yon, sticking his tongue against Baekhyun's hole in circular motion. Napapa-arch nalang ang katawan ni Baekhyun at iniipit niya ang ungol niya. 

He's trying to be silent pero hindi rin nagtagal ay naramdaman niyang binuka ni Chanyeol 'yung butas niya by separating the cheeks. The next thing Baekhyun knew, pinasok na ni Chanyeol ang dila sa loob ng pwet niya.

Dahan-dahan. 

Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng sakit but he knew he had to endure it. He's a Science teacher and based sa body build and height ng boyfriend niya, alam niyang wala lang ang dila nito sa actualy /size/ niya.

Hanggang sa medyo bumibilis. Chanyeol is exploring his cavern at napakapit na si Baekhyun sa buhok nito. Nahihila na niya but Chanyeol could hardly care. 

Sobrang dumi but they're both loving it. 

Chanyeol is now tongue fucking Baekhyun. Basang-basa na ang butas nito ng laway niya. Sipsip, labas pasok ng dila at sarap na sarap na rin talaga si Baekhyun. Nakakapit nalang siya sa buhok ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na umuungol. 

Mas diniin niya ang pag-upo, riding Chanyeol's tongue. Totoo ngang sa una lang masakit pero kapag tumagal, mas nangingibabaw na 'yung sarap. 

Hindi na malaman ni Baekhyun kung saan ba siya haharap. Basta kinakain na siya ng nararamdaman niya habang patuloy si Chanyeol sa pagkain sakaniya at bigla siyang napasigaw when he felt a finger na pumasok sa butas niya. 

Biglang may tumulong luha sa mata niya. Ang haba ng daliri ni Chanyeol at ramdam na ramdam niya 'yun sa loob niya.

Ang isa ay naging dalawa at ang dalawa ay naging tatlo. Hindi na rin nakapagpigil si Chanyeol at inikot ang posisyon nila habang finifinger si Baekhyun. Nasa ilalim na ulit ito. 

Labas-masok ang daliri ni Chanyeol at nilevel niya ang mukha niya sa baba ni Baekhyun. Pinatong ang isang legs nito sa bailkat niya habang pinagpapatuloy pa rin ang ginagawa niya. 

Umuungol nalang si Baekhyun at napapakapit sa unan at bedsheet. Dinuraan ni Chanyeol ang butas niya at naging mas madulas ang daliri nito sakaniya.

Mga ilang sandali pa before he pulled his hands out. Baekhyun once again whined at napatigil lang nang isubo ni Chanyeol 'yung mga daliri niyang galing sa loob ni Baekhyun. 

Namula ito at natawa si Chanyeol tapos ay hinubad niya ang suot na pants at boxer shorts.

Walang hiya-hiya. Dire-diretso.

His /humongous/ cock sprang free, standing hard and proud.

Expected naman ni Baekhyun na malaki ito pero hindi niya pa rin maiwasang magulat.

Masakit pa ang butas niya dahil sa dila at mga daliri ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung kakayanin pa ba niyang i-take ang /sobrang/ laki pa. 

"Like what you're seeing?" 

Nakangisi si Chanyeol at namula si Baekhyun. Saka lang nagsink-in sakaniya 'yung mga pinaggagawa nila.

Are they really doing it? 

Hindi na hinintay pa ni Chanyeol na sumagot si Baekhyun. Hindi nga rin niya alam kung sasagot pa ba basta umangat na siya para halikan ito ulit sa labi.

"Let's go to the CR." bulong nito sabay kagat sa tenga ni Baekhyun.

Inangat niya si Baek, napakapit ulit si Baekhyun sakaniya katulad kung paano niya ito dinala sa kwarto kanina at pumunta sila sa CR. 

Chanyeol immediately kisses Baekhyun's neck at mas inayos ang posisyon nito. Sinandal niya si Baekhyun sa pader before his hands traveled down his dick. He grabbed the long hard shaft at pinump ito up and down while staring at Baekhyun's face na nakakagat labing nakatitig dito.

He smirked at inabot ang drawer sa gilid sa na halos katabi ni Baekhyun sabay kuha ng isang bottle doon.

Baekhyun wrinkled his nose nang makita kung ano 'yon.

"Why do you have that?" 

"In case. Bago 'to. Binili ko 'nung naging tayo." 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at natawa lang si Chanyeol. Halata ngang bago dahil may packaging pa.

Inalis 'yon ni Chanyeol before he uncapped the bottle at naglagay sa kamay niya. Nakakapit pa rin si Baekhyun sa neck niya at hips niya habang nakasandal sa pader at halos manghina na si Baekhyun nang makita ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. 

/Tangina./

The taller coated his own cock using the lube. He winked at Baekhyun bago itabi 'yung bottle at binuhat na ulit si Baekhyun nang maayos. 

He kisses Baekhyun's cheeks papunta sa tenga nito. 

"Baby, this will hurt." 

Baekhyun nodded. 

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's forehead before he aligned his cock on Baekhyun's entrance.

He slowly inserted his dick and he felt how hurt Baekhyun is. 

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked nang tuluyang makapasok pero hindi pa rin gumagalaw. 

"No.. Continue." sagot nito and Chanyeol waited for him to adjust. 

After few moments, gumalaw na siya pataas matapos sabihin ni Baekhyun, "Move." at mas napakapit na ito sakaniya. The smaller is now hugging him as Chanyeol thrusts upward. 

Unti-unti, bumilis. 

Pareho na sila ngayong umuungol at hindi na malaman ni Baekhyun kung saan haharap. Left, right, he arched his back at mas naexpose 'yung leeg niya kaya ayun 'yung pinag-abalahan ni Chanyeol habang bumabayo pataas. 

Baekhyun is also meeting Chanyeol's thrusts na makapag-adjust. 

Chanyeol claimed his lips, left open-mouthed kisses on his neck. 

Sloppy na 'yung kisses. Rinig na rinig na rin sa buong banyo 'yung skin-slapping and they're both loving it. 

Mas nakaka-turn on, arouse. 

Nang mapagod sa ganung posisyon, ibinaba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at mabilis na hinarap ito sa sink. 

Kaharap nila ngayon ang salamin. 

Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun's butt cheek bago muling pumasok. 

Baekhyun buried his face on his own arm as Chanyeol's thrusts get fast and wild hanggang sa niyakap siya nito from behind. Dikit while thrusting and he kisses Baekhyun's shoulder, bare back at balik ult sa balikat.

Hindi na niya napigilan dahil sa sobrang gigil at sarap, nakagat niya si Baekhyun. The latter shrieked kaya hinalikan nalang ulit 'yon ni Chanyeol.

The small 4 cornered room is filled with moans and groans hanggang sa maramdaman ni Chanyeol na malapit na. Baekhyun is also pumping his own dick. 

"C-chan, I'm close." 

"Wait for me, mahal. Just hold on." 

Baekhyun nodded at tinanggap pa lahat ng kayang ibigay ni Chanyeol.

Nanginginig na 'yung tuhod niya. Feeling niya pagkatapos ay magcocollapse siya hanggang sa maramdaman na niya.

Chanyeol groaned, Baekhyun moaned as his boyfriend spilled his seeds inside him. Hindi pa tapos when Chanyeol pulled out his cock and pumped it. 

Kahit masakit, nakaramdam ng bitin si Baekhyun so he faced Chanyeol at nakita ang kamay nito sa sarili niya, nilalabas pa lahat on walls and Baekhyun doesn't like what he's seeing. 

He went down his knees at napaatras si Chanyeol but Baekhyun looked up to him, umiiling.

"Let me." 

Bago pa makapagsalita si Chanyeol, the professor took place sa pag-pump ng sarili niyang tite at napapikit si Chanyeol.

Iba ang pakiramdam ng magandang kamay ni Baekhyun sakaniya. 

Napatingala si Chanyeol nang isubo ito ni Baekhyun. He cleaned Chanyeol's cum on his dick using his tongue, sucked the balls before bobbing his head up and down. 

Noong una ay medyo di pa sanay and Chanyeol didn't expect na sobrang fast learner ni Baekhyun. It only took him few minutes bago mas gumaling. 

Baekhyun hallowed his cheeks at mas naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang loob ng mainit niyang bibig. 

Patuloy sa pagsubo and when the taller felt na ayun nanaman, hinila na niya si Baekhyun for a kiss on the lips, tasting himself. 

"Shower na tayo."


End file.
